


Casual Sex

by Greasepupper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Handcuffs, I really dont know what else to tag : D, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greasepupper/pseuds/Greasepupper
Summary: So this is pretty much the first fic I've every written... and of course it is smut because I'm a child of sin. This is a sort of """not entirely canon""" off shoot of my Lapidot human AU and its named after a song





	

As soon as the door to their apartment closes, pants are left in the entryway and their lips connect. Lapis practically carries Peridot to the bedroom while their tongues battle for dominance, never breaking contact.   
  
They fall onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and passion. Peridot's hands claw at the back of Lapis' shirt while slender fingers weave themselves into the smaller blonde girl's hair. Labored breathing and bed springs creaking fill the room as they grind against each other, their remaining clothing quickly becoming more and more of an inconvenience.   
  
Lapis breaks the kiss and moves to lick and bite at Peridot's neck, enticing a small gasp. One of Peridot's hands move lower to tease at the hem of Lapis' boxers, the other moving up under her shirt and working its way under the back strap of her sports bra.    
  
Lapis moves lower; continuing to lick, nibble, and kiss her way across Peridot's collarbone only to be stopped from going further by the collar of her shirt. She untangles one of her hands from Peridot's hair and moves it down her body, fingers lightly brushing against the fabric on Peridot's side until she reaches the bottom of the smaller girl's shirt.   
  
"This is in the way..." she speaks, her voice low and husky with desire. The sound causing the blush already creeping onto Peridot's face to deepen.   
  
Peridot removes her hand from Lapis’ bra strap to help her as she works to remove the shirt which is then promptly flung to the side, disappearing onto the floor somewhere. Peridot’s bra comes off next, Lapis wastes no time reaching behind her back and unclasping it. Peridot lets it fall to the floor with her shirt, leaving her small chest exposed.

 

Lapis grins and gets back to work, cupping one of Peridot’s breasts as she continues where she left off. Licking and nipping her way from Peridot’s collarbone to her other breast. She runs her tongue across her pert nipple enticing another small gasp from the girl underneath her. Peridot presses her body against her, arching slightly off the bed in an attempt to guide Lapis to other regions, a reminder there are other parts of her in desperate need of attention. 

 

Lapis lets out a short breath from her nose, a quiet laugh at Peridot’s impatience. She presses her leg against Peridot’s dampening crotch causing her to moan and press against her harder.

 

“L-lapis… please…” her voice is breathy and barely more than a whimper, her face red as a tomato. Lapis smiles against Peridot’s skin and hums, pondering whether  to continue teasing despite the smaller girl’s pleas. “i swear… to god… don’t do this to me. I need you.”

 

Lapis removes her hand from Peridot’s hair and moves it down her body towards her only remaining article of clothing. She gently tugs at the waistband of her underwear, moving her licking and kissing down Peridot’s abdomen. 

 

Using one hand, she slowly works Peridot’s underwear down before repositioning herself between her legs and pulling them off completely. After discarding them on the floor with the rest of her clothes she works her arms under Peridot’s thighs, wrapping them around to hold them in place as she continues to tease her. She licks and bites her way up until her mouth is hovering over Peridot’s core, close enough so that she can feel her warm breath without making contact. Peridot squirms and grabs a fistful of Lapis’ hair, encouraging her to continue.

 

Lapis presses her tongue against Peridots slit, giving her a long and agonizing lick before using her fingers to spread her open, allowing herself more access. Peridot bucks her hips in response. Only managing a quiet “f-fuck” before Lapis wraps her lips around her clit. She curls her toes and grips Lapis’ hair tighter.

 

Lapis sucks and licks at the bundle of nerves, effectively destroying what little composure Peridot had left. She gently pushes on the back of Lapis’ head and bites her lip, muffling another moan.

 

“f-fuck. L-lapis. Holy... god. Yes” Lapis tongues Peridot’s entrance, occasionally moving up to flick her tongue over the small blonde’s clit. She works a finger in and then two, scissoring them in while continuing to suck at Peridot’s clit. Once her fingers are fully inserted she begins pumping them in and out of Peridot, slowly at first but gradually gaining speed. She crooks her fingers against Peridot’s g spot, the stimulation quickly sending the small blonde over the edge.She grinds against Lapis’ hand and soon, with a shudder and a broken cry of Lapis’ name, she cums. Loosening her grip on Lapis’ hair, she lays her head back, basking in the afterglow as Lapis milks her orgasm to the last drop. 

 

Satisfied with her work Lapis removes her hand, making a show out of licking it clean of Peridot’s juices. Peridot watches, wide eyed, and makes a small squeaking sound of of embarrassment. She pants and wipes her brow, suddenly aware of the thin film of sweat that had formed over her body. Lapis chuckles,

 

“Tired already are we? Am I that good or are you just easy to please?”She wipes her mouth, grinning when Peridot whips her head back up and gives her a look.

 

“Shut it, it's been a while okay? And I’m not tired I just need to bre- oh my stars…” Lapis pulls her shirt and her sports bra over her head in one smooth motion, causing Peridot to stop short. She chuckles again as the blush returns to the younger girl's face.

 

“That's good, because you still need to return the favor~” Peridot takes a moment to recompose herself before sitting up and leaning forward against Lapis, pressing their bodies together and running her hands up Lapis’ bare sides, the light touches giving her goosebumps and causing her to shiver.

 

“Oh don’t worry,” she whispers in Lapis’ ear “I have just the thing for that and I've been dying to try it out~” Now it's Lapis’ turn to blush, Peridot leans over and reaches into her bedside drawer, Lapis raises an eyebrow.

 

She produces a black strapon and a pair of handcuffs, smiling when she sees Lapis’ jaw drop.

 

“Holy shit, you kinky little fucker…” Peridot shrugs.

 

“I mean, if you aren't into it i could just-” Lapis cuts her off with a kiss before leaning into Peridot’s ear, her voice once again low and husky, the ache of need between her legs becoming more intense.

 

“No no, it's quite the opposite. I hope you know how to use those. Now tell me what you want me to do…” She tugs on Peridot’s earlobe with her teeth before sitting back up, eagerly awaiting the younger girl’s instruction.

 

“Alright, just let me know if it ends up being too much for you…” Lapis nods as Peridot gets up off the bed. “Okay,” she pulls at the ends of her handcuffs, causing them to make a clanking noise that sends a shiver up Lapis’ spine. “Come here and turn around.” 

 

Peridot steals a quick kiss before handcuffing Lapis’ hands behind her back. “Are they too tight?” Lapis fidgets her wrists before shaking her head. “Heh, good.” Lapis is taken by surprise by Peridot shoving her roughly back onto the bed, she lands face down with a soft “oof-” 

 

Without skipping a beat Peridot grabs Lapis by the hips and hoists her up so her knees are on the bed. The small blonde shimmies into the harness, securing the straps around her thighs and waist. 

 

She tugs Lapis’ boxers down until they are around her knees, revealing her practically dripping heat. She runs a testing finger through slick folds, Lapis clenches her fists, straining against the handcuffs.

 

“Someone’s eager~.” Peridot removes her finger and Lapis presses her face into the bed harder, mumbling something inaudible. Peridot brings their hips together, causing Lapis to squirm and shiver against the cool silicone as it rubs against her ever dampening crotch. Peridot runs her fingers down Lapis’ sides, resting them loosely on her hips. “Ready?”

 

Lapis almost screams, “Jesus christ Peri, I’ve been ready, please…” A mischievous grin stretches across Peridot’s face as she musters the most innocent tone she can manage.

 

“Please what?” If Lapis could drag a hand down her face she would, but instead an involuntary whine escapes her throat as she realises that  she doesn't cooperate Peridot will probably just keep teasing her. She lifts her head off the bed slightly so Peridot can hear her speak clearly.

 

“I… I want you to fuck me with that strap on, please Peri…” She drops her face back down onto the bed, embarrassed and blushing.

 

“As you wish~” Pulling her hips back, Peridot takes the strapon in one hand and retrieves a small bottle of lube from the drawer, making sure the decently sized dildo is thoroughly lubricated before leaning back in and teasing Lapis’ entrance with its tip. Lapis bucks her hips backwards, engulfing the entire head in her sex. She lets out a soft squeaking noise as Peridot grips her hips again and begins slowly pushing inwards until their hips are flush against one another, the entire length of the dildo buried inside Lapis. 

 

Peridot gives the older woman time to adjust to its size before slowly pulling almost all the way out. She starts slow, thrusting in and out of Lapis in even and gentle strokes, drawing out soft moans every time she bottoms out. Lapis begins rocking her hips in rhythm with Peridot’s, a silent plea for more. Peridot picks up the pace until a constant stream of moaning and cries of her name are coming from the woman underneath her. Lapis pants a drools into the mattress, her uneven breathing and increased heart rate signaling her impending climax, Peridot reaches underneath Lapis, using skilled fingers to rub tight circles on the older woman's clit. 

 

That final push is all it takes to send Lapis over the edge, she shutters and strains against the handcuffs, a drawn out whine escaping from the back of her throat. Once she settles, Peridot pulls out, unclasping the harness and letting it fall to the floor at her feet. She removes the handcuffs from Lapis’ , who promptly flops over onto her side in a panting and sweaty heap. 

 

“Oh my… god… I am gonna feel this in the morning…” Peridot smiles and lays down next to her, planting a tender kiss on the tip of her nose.  “pft, Dork.” 

  
Lapis wraps an arm around Peridot, pulling her closer with a yawn. “We are definitely doing this again, but next time I get to use the strap-on.”

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it, my first try at writing sin. If ya like this and wanna see more, follow me at http://thegreasepuppy.tumblr.com/ or on twitter @TheLuckyPupper, either way I'll be seeing you call in hell <3


End file.
